warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Firestorm-class Frigate
The Imperial Firestorm''-class Frigate''' is a relatively recent creation within the Imperial Navy's Battlefleet Obscurus, designed to combine the manoeuverability of an Escort-sized warship with the firepower of Lance armaments. To achieve this, the Firestorm is based on the hull of the ''Sword''-class Frigate with a major reworking of the Sword's laser battery cores to direct power towards a single, massive starship-grade Lascannon mounted on the prow. The Firestorm's design was an overall success, but only five squadrons' worth could be fielded by the Imperial Navy during the Gothic War. Notable Firestorm Squadrons *'Gold Squadron' - Gold Squadron was one of five Firestorm squadrons that fought in the Gothic War, spending most of the conflict badly understrength, as was usually the case for Firestorm squadrons in that conflict. Gold Squadron's most notable action was during the Battle of Veras, when its two starships intercepted a full-strength squadron of Chaos ''Infidel''-class Raiders that were attempting to flank Gold Squadron's main fleet. During the ensuing skirmish, three Infidels were destroyed at the cost of just one Firestorm, an exchange that bought the ''Emperor''-class Battleship Intolerance enough time to finish its launching of twenty-four bomber squadrons against the Chaos ''Desolator''-class Battleship Eternity of Pain. *'Costa Barbarus Patrol' - A notable Firstorm Frigate Squadron that fought during the Third War for Armageddon. *'Lexus Squadron' - A notable Firstorm Frigate Squadron that fought during the Third War for Armageddon. *'Patrol Group Erinyes'- A notable Firstorm Frigate Squadron that fought during the Third War for Armageddon. *'Novem Squadron' - Novem Squadron was a four-ship Firestorm squadron that fought during the Taros Campaign. It was nearly wiped out fighting the Tau Or'es El'leath-class Battleship. One notable vessel was the Celaeno, which saw action alongside elements of the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter's 5th Company during the defence of the Cemetery World of Cybele against a Chaos Fleet of the Word Bearers Traitor Legion. When the Chaos fleet arrived in-system, the Celaeno boldly stood its ground, surviving long enough to send out a desperate distress call before being destroyed with all hands by the Chaos vessel Dirge Eterna. *'Retaliator Group' - Fairly new additions to Retaliator Group, the Nameless Saint, Just Persecution and Reaver’s Dismay were constructed and commissioned to replenish the Vanguard squadron, a trio of Sword-class Frigates that had formed part of the group since its creation. Having served in the Angevin Crusade, the original Vanguard squadron was destroyed by Ork ram ships during the Battle for Port Wander. Its replacements consisted of Firestorm-class frigates, a comparatively recent development, made in the centuries before the Gothic War, and which didn’t exist during the founding of the Calixis Sector. The Firestorm''s of the replenished Vanguard squadron were the first ships of their kind to be introduced to Battlefleet Calixis, and their successful use heralded the widespread introduction of this class to the sector fleet. Their effectiveness against raiders and frigates makes them ideal for patrols and raids. *'''Vengeful - The Vengeful fought during the Gothic War. As the sole survivor of its once three ship-strong patrol after the Battle of Helia IV, the Vengeful also participated in the evacuation of the planet Belatis, which had become a target for Abaddon the Despoiler's Planet Killer. Dimensions *'Hull:' Escort *'Class:' Firestorm-class Frigate. *'Dimensions:' Approximately 1.8 kilometres long, 0.3 kilometres abeam at fins. *'Mass:' Approximately 6 megatonnes. *'Crew:' Approximately 25,000 crew. *'Acceleration:' 4.4 Gravities maximum sustainable acceleration. Sources *''Battlefleet Gothic Magazine'' 7, "Wolf Packs - Human Pirates in Battlefleet Gothic," pg. 20 *''Battlefleet Gothic Rulebook'' (Blue Book), pg. 113 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'' *''Deus Encarmine'' (Novel) by James Swallow *''Execution Hour ''(Novel) by Gordon Rennie *''Rogue Trader: Into the Storm ''(RPG), pg. 152 *''Rogue Trader: Hostile Acquisitions ''(RPG), pg. 93 es:Fragata clase Tormenta de Fuego Category:F Category:Escorts Category:Imperial Navy Category:Imperial Spacecraft Category:Imperium Category:Spacecraft